Spiraling Darkness
by FallenxxInnocence
Summary: ... A fanfic... You know what those are... And this is what it is.


Disclaimer/claimer:  
  
I own Hariane Kio and maybe some other characters that you may not be too familiar with. JK Rowling owns all the HP characters that are used in the books.  
  
Spiraling Darkness  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Potions. Hariane was sitting in back, near the dungeon wall, which was the coldest stone she had ever felt. Her back rested against it, and facing the teacher was the side of her face. She had never gotten in trouble in Potions, and yet the other Gryffindor's always got ridiculed by Snape and his stupidity. Right now he was yelling at some poor first year that had put the wrong ingredients in some potion. His voice rang in Hariane's ears as he went on and on about how you should never use the wrong ingredients, because the potion will turn out to be a different potion all together. Hariane tried to block his voice out, but it never worked; he always came over to her when she was trying to concoct a new potion.   
  
"Miss Kio, what are you doing?" His voice was deep and suspicious, and he smiled his evil smile. Snape's words stung Hariane, though she didn't know why. He looked up as three 2nd years descended the dungeon stairs and made a glorious entry, making the 1sy year Gryffindor's shudder.   
  
Draco and his lackey's, Crabbe and Goyle, walked into the dark room. Hariane only went back to her books. Snape, turning in a whispy fashion, went and greeted the three Slytherine's, taking them  
  
to his desk, where the only light sat, bright and shinning, but dimmer in the small corner where Hariane sat, reading about some potion that had interested her very much.  
  
All of the students were staring at Draco and his little freaks, and they loved the attention that they got, even if it was because they were rude little bastards. Draco looked around, happy to no longer be a 1st year; being a 2nd year gave him leeway to make fun and mock the 1st years. He spied Hariane, whose nose was still buried in the Potions book. He sneered.  
  
"Draco, pay attention!" Snape hissed. He went back to talking about the game that day. Slytherine was playing against Gryffindor, but Gryffindor's Seeker was out - Harry had broken his leg, and had gotten it the day before, from unknown reasons. Hagrid was so stupid, Draco thought to him- self. He had been looking forward to beating Potter's ass today at the Game.   
  
Draco flipped his head, because some of his neatly gelled hair had com undone in the sweaty hurry to get away from Herbology to get to Snape soon.  
  
"And no one knows the Seeker for Gryffindor now? There is only going to be a replacement for a while, not forever, right?" Crabbe, who really shouldn't have been there - along with Goyle - asked. Snape nodded.  
  
"Their name was kept a secret between the Gryffindor students, McGonagal, and Dumbledore. Now, you three, get out of here, and go back to class; this is the last time I am going to cover up our little chats!" He pushed them away; Draco had his eye's on the 1st year in the corner. She didn't look like a 1st year; Hariane's face looked more mature, and her eyes held a glint that was mischievous and that one only got as they aged into their later teens. Draco shrugged it off. He walked away, but Hariane stayed there, in his mind. She was like that, one to always stay in someone's mind against their will.  
  
After Potions, and after Snape yelling at her more, Hariane headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room, and then on to the Girls Dormitory. As she entered, she spied Hermione sitting on her bed, and Hariane headed to her own, which was across the room from Hermione's.   
  
"Hello." Hariane said plainly as she set her books down. Hermione only looked up and smiled slightly. They had never been much of friends. Hariane had known Hermione when she was a 1st year, due to Ron. Thanks Ron, Hariane thought bitterly.   
  
Hariane sat down, and picked up her Quidditch uniform, putting it on quickly. As she did so, Hariane began humming a song by a muggle band called Metallica - the song was Nothing Else Matters. She loved that song and Metallica was one of her favourite bands. She went on humming   
  
to herself as she got ready. She took a black and red ribbon out from under her bed, and gathered her hair into her left hand, and slid the ribbon under her hair. She tied it in a neat bow, then looked at Hermione.  
  
"Are you coming to the Match today?" She asked. Hermione looked at her with a small smile. She hated the matches, because they took away from her studies, but she went any ways.   
  
Hermione stood from the bed and sighed deeply. "Yes, I am coming." She answered plainly, her eyes shifting from Hariane to the door behind her. She didn't want to go outside. She wanted to stay in today and veg out. Maybe even catch up on some sleep. But no, Ron had also requested that she be there.   
  
"I am glad." Hariane smiled slight, then walked away out the door. Hariane was walking to the field when she saw a raven pirched on the railing of the open hallway. It stared at her as she walked quickly away, down to where the Quidditch team was meeting.  
  
Hariane was nervous - who wouldn't be? It was her first time as a Seeker, and she knew she could never live up to Harry's standards and speed. She was just a replacement, she reminded herself sadly as she walked into the Meeting room for the Gryffindor's. She heard the crowds yelling, and she wanted to run away. Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hari, don't worry! It will be alright, we promise!" Fred and George nodded to Oliver's statement.  
  
"Yah! Don't worry, we wont let ANY bludgers shoot your way, we promise!" And that was that. The gate opened, and they walked onto the field. The opposing team, Slytherine, was coming out at the opposite end of the field, and they looked meaner then ever. She saw Draco, his head held   
  
high over the other team members, and she laughed silently to herself.  
  
Idiot. She thought. What an Idiot. But Hariane couldn't help but feel a little bit of fear that she was not going to win against Draco. That Draco was better then her in every respect. As if they could read her mind, Ron, Harry, and Hermione shouted to her:  
  
"You can beat Slytherine's arse any time!" She looked quickly at the three of her friends - her only friends - and smiled, then turned her attention back to the other team.   
  
The Game started.  
  
It was some time before Draco decided to go and distract Hariane.  
  
"Hariane." He whispered into her ear. She jumped a bit, then turned to see Draco staring at her. She turned her attention to her surroundings quickly, to keep an eye out for the Snitch.   
  
Gold. Wings.  
  
Hariane shot away from Draco, and after the Snitch. Draco sneered.  
  
"And Hariane Kio, a first year Gryffindor, shoots off after the Golden Snitch!" The announcer yelled. The Gryffindor's cheered loudly as Hariane shot faster after the little golden ball of speed. She reached her hand out and groped the air quickly. Her fingers grazed the quickly beating wings, but she was still too far from the ball.  
  
Draco, in the midst of all the Lion-Cheering, had sped off after Hariane, and after the Golden Snitch. The wind whipped at his hair, making it fall loose form its gelled state. He was too preoccupied on the ball, and getting it from Hariane, that he wasn't aware of the bludger   
  
coming his way, and the Beaters that were following it closely behind. The Beaters, going seemingly too fast to stop or swerve out of the way, collided with Draco, sending him crashing to the ground.   
  
Hariane, not noticing any of the events going on around her, was still after the snitch, and she was determined to get the golden ball of speed soon. She sped up, trying to match its speed, and get either right behind it, or next to it.  
  
She came up behind it, and her hand clamped down over its fluttering wings, and she stopped. She floated down, and landed, holding it up.  
  
All this happened at the same time that Draco had fallen; he had just landed in the Ref's arms - the Ref being Snape. Draco being safe now, the announcer yelled over the crowd:  
  
"And the first year Hariane Kio, of Gryffindor house, Wins the Game!" And the Gryffindor's went wild. They started jumping up and down, and screaming happily.  
  
But Hariane wasn't too happy. She had noticed that Draco had had a collision, and that he had a sprains all over his body from the other players, and the bludger that had hit him in the process. She walked over to him and the other Slytherine's. The crowd was to busy rejoicing   
  
to notice Hariane's actions.  
  
"Draco..." She said as Snape lowered him down to let him lay on solid ground. Draco's eyes were open, but he only glared, blankly, at the cloudy sky. She leaned over his face, and said again:  
  
"Draco?"   
  
"What, Key-hole?" He said rudely, than tried to get up. Snape glared at him as he was talking to the nurse about Draco's injuries.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked. He looked over at her, keeping still, glareing with only his eyes turned to her.  
  
"Oh, yah, alright... I am lying here. With a Gryffindor. And I lost the match. Sure, I am alright." Draco said sarcastically. Hariane sighed.  
  
"Fine." She stood to go. "Hey, Draco?"  
  
"What now?"   
  
"Lighten up, already." 


End file.
